Pain
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Post-GOODBYE Filler: The stress of the last weeks is taking its toll on Kurt. Blaine is there with and for him.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** I guess because we are all in pain sometimes. We all know it.

So **this is for every single one of you who needs someone to hold you close** sometimes, for whatever pain, and does not have someone like that in your life right now.

_xo M_

P.S.: FanFiction, the people I was fortunate enough to meet on here, you guys have thaught me, allowed me to learn, how to feel saver again in my own skin, how to fight pain and depression, and not give in to its crushing forces.

I really want to give back.

This is me trying to.**  
**

* * *

**Pain**

They are, both in boxers and T-shirts, lying on Kurt's bed, Blaine holding Kurt close, who is mostly curled against Blaine's chest, legs drawn up.

Blaine's left hand is buried in Kurt's hair, carefully massaging Kurt's scalp, while Blaine's right hand is gently running up and down Kurt's clothed lower back, hoping to provide at least somewhat of a distraction.

"It hurt's. It hurt's so much, Blaine."

Kurt has been suffering from an agonizingly painful and persistent headache for days already.

Blaine had first tried to help offering massages to Kurt's temples, but they had quickly found out, they only made things worse.

They have spent the last three days locked away in Kurt's room during the day, blinds drawn, and awake half of the night - the half in these late spring days still deserving to be called night, going by the cooling dark taking over the sky.

"At least we can finally make good on number 42 on my bucket list," Kurt had whispered two nights ago to Blaine, curled up with him on a picnic blanket, under a warming quilt, in the backyard.

"Watching stars?" Blaine had asked with a smile.

"Stargazing with the boy," Kurt had smiled to himself and then turned and catching Blaine's eyes smiled at Blaine, "with the man...I love."

"Man, mmh?" Blaine had replied smiling sheepishly.

"Well, now that I am a highschool graduate it sounds kind of creeping saying I am in love with a school boy. Don't you think?" Kurt had been half way to a smile, and then there had been another surge of pain. Less common at night, just like the night before...but still happening.

Blaine had instinctively pulled Kurt closer, "It's okay, Love. It's probably all the stress of the last weeks. We will figure it out at your doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I know," Kurt had half hissed, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, and burying his head in Blaine's chest, much like he is right now.

The doctor's appointment today has brought no big surprises. Stress, had been the verdict, and a lack of sleep.

And Kurt had sat there, in the doctor's office, waiting for his prescription, thinking, _'You try sleeping with a sledge-hammer going off in your head every half an hour_.'

The painkillers are said to take effect within the first 48 hours.

It is the middle of the night right now, almost 2 am. The appointment had been around four in the afternoon, and the doctor had Kurt take his first dose right there in the office, and then sent him and Blaine to the pharmacy to get his prescription filled.

"At the most 38 more hours, then latest you should be out of the worst," Blaine whispers softly, hand still travelling up and down Kurt's lower back.

"I want them to be over," Kurt says, and Blaine feels some stray tears hitting the fabric of the thin t-shirt he is wearing.

"Hey, Sweety...

...Love?...

...Are you listening?"

Blaine, has a small smile playing on his lips when he feels Kurt nod against his chest.

"When was the last time I got to hold you for 38hours in one go?"

Kurt tilts his head up lightly, and places a kiss to Blaine's lower jaw. _'Good point.' _Blaine can feel the small smile gracing Kurt's lips, as their skin touches briefly.

Kurt's voice is muffled again already when he answers, murmuring into Blaine's chest, "...the weekend two weeks after Valentine's, after you got the clean bill of health for your eye, finally, and you surprised me with the trip to the Montgomery's lake cabin."

"Mhm," Blaine hums gently. "It was so cold, we stayed in bed the whole three days. Also, someone is talking quite a bit all of a sudden. Are the meds finally beginning to work?"

Kurt, in response only buries himself deeper in Blaine's embrace. "I still expect to be held the full remaining 37hours and at least 43minutes."


End file.
